


Speechless Steps

by sgtbucketbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, F/M, Steggy Wedding, bucky's never even been on a train, its super background tho, steve putting the plane in the ocean never happened, you never even see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbucketbarnes/pseuds/sgtbucketbarnes
Summary: 1948. Steve and Peggy’s wedding. Bucky woke up this morning knowing it was going to be the happiest day of Steve’s life, but didn’t except it to be his too.Prompt: "Your eyes stole all my words away."





	Speechless Steps

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a writing challenge hosted by bucky-at-bedtime on tumblr a couple of months back. it's the first time I wrote in like 6 years so be nice to me about it pls

_Sharp cheddar, swiss, ah! Pepper jack._

Bucky popped the cheese cube into his mouth, turning away from the buffet table. He took a sip of champagne as he looked around the reception hall. Watching everyone dancing, celebrating his best friend’s wedding made him smile. The laughs and cheers and conversations were loud, but the volume of the band competed nicely. Bucky focused in on the dance floor, his eye catching on a couple dancing. The man, he thinks he recognizes.

_Steve’s cousin, maybe?_

Suddenly, it doesn’t matter because now he’s spinning the girl he’s dancing with and she laughs so brightly, so beautifully. He brings her back to his chest and her face relaxes just enough that her eyes aren’t crinkled closed any longer, smile still evident across the dim room, radiating happiness. She immediately locks eyes with Bucky and his world is transformed. His breath catches in his chest, and as if the world is moving in slow motion, everything melts away. He’s not sure if his mind is playing tricks on him or not. Noisey celebrations are muffled to silence, crowded bodies blurred into the background. Everything’s gone and nothing matters. Except her face, her smile. Her eyes.

And just like that, she’s spun out of sight, into the crowd. Bucky comes crashing back to reality, and after a startled moment, determination sets in. He has to talk to her. Making his way through the swells of people, apologising and ducking out of the way of drunken guests as he goes, catching glimpses of her.

He finally makes it to her, the song has ended and she’s clapping for the band, her back to him. His words nearly get stuck in his throat but he forces them out. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

She turns to him, a polite smile on her lips and questions in her eyes.

“May I have this dance?”

She looks a bit surprised by his question, although pleased. Steve’s cousin however, looks more surprised than anything. Assumingly because Bucky was customarily supposed to ask him if he could cut in first, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to look away from her now that he’s gotten her back into his sight.

She turned slowly, her eyes lingering on Bucky for a moment longer, before giving her dancing partner a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the dance, John.”  

“Of course, ma’am. You two have fun,” he chuckled as he walked away. She was already back to Bucky, though, placing her small hand in his as he pulled her close. The band began playing a slow, sweet song and they swayed together, eye locked and unmoving from each other.

“So, bride or groom?” he asks, just to hear her talk again.

“Bride,” she smiles at him, almost knowingly, “Peggy and I were roommates in college. Yourself?”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Groom. Best friends since childhood.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh so you’re Bucky? I’ve heard many stories about you.” 

Her soft, bright laugh filled Bucky’s ears when he sighed and hung his head for a moment. He would do anything to hear that laugh for the rest of his days. “I was afraid of that. I promise Steve left everything he did out and exaggerated what I did.” 

“Well that’s too bad, I like a man with some flare.” 

“I’ll be anything you want me to be,” he offered, meaning it more than he thought he would. 

She huffed a small laugh though, unimpressed. “I’ve heard that one before. I want you to be honest. Honest with me and yourself.” 

Bucky thought for a moment, the music continuing to lead them in a soft sway. 

“Honest? Okay. I have a confession then.” 

“Oh? Already?” He had her attention. 

With a soft nod, he whispered, “I’ve seen you before,” her eyes turned quizzical, but Bucky continued before she could ask, “Peggy’s birthday party a couple of months back. I was late. I remember walking through the door and seeing you dancing with someone. You took my breath away. Literally, I thought I was going to have to borrow Steve’s inhaler.” She laughed again. Bucky heard bells and saw his future like memories. 

“I fully intended on cutting in, asking you to dance, like tonight.” He spared a thought for poor John. 

“Why didn’t you?” her eyes held more questions than her lips. 

He sucked in a breath, holding on to this intense moment between them. 

“ **Your eyes stole all my words away** ,” he answered honestly, “One glance my way and I was done for. I was a fool not to man up and ask you right then. Thought I’d lost you after that night, once in a lifetime opportunity. But then, at Steve’s wedding. Here you are. I couldn’t let you slip by me again.” 

Her lips betrayed none of the thoughts in her mind, but her eyes told Bucky all he needed to know right then. In that moment, it was just them. And when the song changed, they kept dancing, eyes refusing to leave each other. It was just them, and the lyrics that Bucky had never felt so close to his heart. 

_At last, my love has come along._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! You can check out more of my writing at puppy-bucky on tumblr :)


End file.
